Oracle 20: What The?! Inauguration Attack
Oracle 20: What The?! Inauguration Attack (何？就任アタック Nani? Shūnin atakku) is the twentieth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis The TransHead TV News and Public Affairs had a special coverage for the inauguration of Akira Shinozaki, the newest President of North Chevron. But during the inauguration, the Chariot Fighters, minus Cyan, and the Chariot Soldiers attacked the people who attented there. Plot A month and two weeks after she was rescued by Anaira, Hiroyo returned back as a TV reporter of TransHead TV. She was one of the TransHead TV reporters chosen by Anaira to cover the inauguration of the newest North Chevronian President, Akira Shinozaki. After the meeting, she said to Anaira that she will do her best to deliver news updates about the inauguration. Anaira smiled to Hiroyo, and she thanked her for having a determination as a TV reporter. The next day, the preparations for the special coverage for the inauguration were already set. Hiroyo was assigned to Hirakawa Grand Auditorium where the inauguration will happen along with Ayako and Chisato. Hiroshi, Miyuki and Ryoma were assigned to The White Palace along with Kohei as a cameraman. Chihiro and Kazumi were assigned to Masayama Village where Shinozaki lives. The said coverage was started at 5:00 am. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen can't move on after Cyan returned back as Hiroyo Takahata. Since he can't move on, he summoned Triskaide, Archos and Irie and went to the human world along with the Chariot Soldiers in order to make an attack and at the same time, they will get Hiroyo again and brainwashed again her memories. At exact 12:00 noon, the inauguration happened in Hirakawa Grand Auditorium as Koichiro Moritaka became the newest North Chevronian Vice President, and followed by Akira Shinozaki became the newest North Chevronian President. While President Shinozaki makes her inaugural speech, the Chariot Soldiers came in and attacked the people in the auditorium who were attended there. Since Hiroyo had a traumatic experience with the Chariot Empire, she felt afraid intensively. Ayako and Chisato, on ther other hand, told to Hiroyo that they will protect her from the Chariot Soldiers. Ayako and Chisato transformed themselves as Armored Fighters 06 and 07 respectively and attacked the Chariot Soldiers. Kohei and Hiroshi came also the auditorium to help Ayako and Chisato to fight against the Chariot Soldiers. After they defeated them, the Chariot Fighters came in and attacked the four Armored Fighters. Hiroyo, who was hiding behind the audience seats, felt an intense fear when she saw the Chariot Fighters. Emperor Ryuuen called Hiroyo, but he was asked by Chisato on his purpose to Hiroyo. Emperor Ryuuen said that he and his Chariot Fighters came to get Hiroyo and send her back to Chariot Empire Headquarters. Meanwhile, in TransHead TV news studio, Anaira held a grudge against Emperor Ryuuen and his purpose on Hiroyo. Because of this, Anaira told to her senior reporters to go outside for a while, and left the news studio. She called Fatima, Minori, Ryoko and the Armored Force Fighters to help their fellow Armored Fighters and also to protect Hiroyo as well. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen attempted to attack the Armored Fighters, but his attack was blocked by Anaira's attack thru Armored Saber. Anaira started to confront Emperor Ryuuen, and she told him that to stop doing evil purpose on Hiroyo again. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, told her that he will do anything in order to keep Hiroyo in captive again and turning back into Cyan again. Disgusted by what Emperor Ryuuen said, Anaira transformed into Armored Fighter 01 and started to fight against him. Meanwhile; Fatima, Minori, Ryoko and the Armored Force Fighters transformed themselves in armor form and started to face the Chariot Fighters and Chariot Soldiers. Hiroyo watched the battle and she prayed for the Armored Fighters' victory over Chariots. As the battle ends, the Armored Fighters defeated the Chariots using Meister Slash, Energy Slash and Force Strike. Emperor Ryuuen, who was in a defeat, told to Anaira that the Chariot Empire will not stop invading the human world, and he returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters along with his three fellow Chariot Fighters. The people in the auditorium thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them. Hiroyo, on the other hand, ran to Anaira and hugged her tightly. She thanked Anaira for protecting her from the evil Chariot Empire, and Anaira said to Hiroyo that she will always on her side and protecting her from the evildoers. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 ''Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 16 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「LOST A WAY」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 120, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 20: Call Of The Mystery, and The Zenith episode 15. Starting August 15, 13 Mysteries will replacing Tokushu-tai Space Express at 5:45 pm NCHST. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes